Domestic Happenings
by motherofboys2004
Summary: Mickey and Ian have settled into their adult lives in New York City, raising their daughter, who has a hearing impairment
1. Chapter 1

Domestic Happenings

"It isn't fair! Anastasia kicked things at random in the living room of their small apartment, stopping intermittently to glare at her father Ian. He was fixing a snack for her five-year-old cousin Sydney, who he was babysitting, doing his best to ignore her. "All of my friends are going!"

Ian finally had enough. He tapped Ana on the arm to get her to look at him while he signed. Even though he knew that while wearing her hearing aids Ana could hear him if he spoke in a clear voice, he figured she was too agitated and upset right now to pay attention.

"You need to calm down and listen to reason" he signed. It's only twenty degrees out". It's too cold for me to bundle up Sydney and take you two to Brooklyn Bridge Park and your too young to go yourself."

Ana balked at that and started to yell that all of her friends were going. Ian put up a hand to silence her.

"Those kids are older than you and besides that, there is a lot of traffic on the way to the park. You can't hear when cars are coming….."

Ana stopped watching his sign at that point and turned away angrily. Nothing made her more furious than when one of her fathers tried to restrict her because of her deafness.

Ian sighed and went back to the kitchen with his neice. He needed to get her fed before his partners sister, Mandy came to pick her up.

Ana sat down and pretended to be engrossed in her sketch pad while Ian made kool aid and fished around for some crackers. Ana scanned the room. Her coat was unfortunately draped over a chair in the kitchen so there was no way she could grab it without being spotted. However, her boots were right by the door. When Ian was engrossed with trying to help Sydney pour grape kool aid without sloshing it all over the table, Ana soundlessly slipped on her boots and softly cracked open the door a few inches without making any creaking sounds and slipped out, leaving the door ajar so she would not risk any noise. She knew she had to hurry if she wasn't going to be spotted by her other Dad Mickey, walking home from work.

Ana took off at a fast pace toward Brooklyn Bridge Park, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for Mickey or Ian coming after her. She was going to catch it later for sure, but she was tired of her dads keeping her close to home because they were worried about her deafness while contending with New York City traffic.

By the time Ana found her friends sledding down one of the hills she was cold but excited. Pheobe and Destiny were there and sometimes they would let her hang out with them even though they were twelve and she was ten. Phoebe smiled at her. "You made it!"

Ana got close enough to both girls so she could read their lips-no way was she hearing their voices over the wind-and tried to join in on the conversation. Her speech was fine as long as she paid attention. Ana tried to remain nonchalant as if it were normal for her to be this far away from home without her dads. "Yeah I thought I would stop by."

Phoebe pulled her toward a hill where some boys were attempting to make it slicker for sledding. She giggled and pointed to the cute ones while offering Ana a cigarette. Ana was starting to feel like she was in over her head, but she tried to remain nonchalant as she took it and held it in the same way she had seen her dads do.

She then turned toward Destiny who was poking her frantically in the arm and gesturing wildly towards the top of the sledding hill. Her dad Mickey was there holding her coat and scanning the park looking for her.

Ana didn't want to go to him, but it beat the alternative of him walking toward her and humiliating her in front of all her friends. She shoved the cigarette back at Destiny and sprinted up the hill.

Mickey spotted her upward decent and his face changed from the familiar parental expressions of worry, relief, and rage. Even though Ana knew it would agitate him further, she sprinted past him, wanting to get him to follow her out of the view of her friends.

Mickey caught up with her in less than a minute-he was damn fast for such a heavy smoker-and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He started to sign immediately, but Ana had a feeling that this was not going to stop him from also yelling loud enough for half of New York to hear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you lost your fucking mind? Your dad told you to stay put!

Ana looked into Mickey's furious eyes and became enraged herself. "I don't want to stay in the apartment! Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I'm dumb and doesn't mean I don't have the brains to keep myself safe!"

Mickey saw the hurt in her eyes and took things down a notch. "No one is calling you dumb" he signed. He handed her the coat that he had slung over his shoulder. "Put this on."

Ana looked at the coat in disdain and turned away deliberately. She was in fact, freezing but she had her pride after all.

Mickey grabbed her arm again with his left hand and spun her around. Clearly having used up his quota of patience for the day, he used his right hand to deliver five powerful smacks to her behind with enough force to lift her feet off the ground.

He thrust the coat at her again and Ana put it on, biting her lip and refusing to cry. Mickey remembered Ian's many lectures about being more patient and attempted signing again.

"Nobody thinks you're stupid at all". New York is just full of rude fuckers who don't look out for any kids, whether they are deaf or not. I'll start going on walks with you more and see if you can handle the traffic. If you do ok I'll start letting you go farther by yourself."

Ana took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok" She gave him a shaky smile. "But can you tell Dad not to punish me?"

Mickey scrubbed her head affectionately. "No promises there but I'll see what I can do."

Mickey did talk to Ian as promised, but Ian wasn't happy about Mickey asking him to forgo punishment after he had spent an hour worried out of his mind about their daughter.

"It's always the same Mickey, you always ask to let her off the hook and then if I don't, it makes me out to be the bad guy." He glowered at Mickey and barely spoke to him as Mickey's sister Mandy came to take their niece home. Mandy, sensing a familiar domestic squabble, made her way out the door with her daughter quickly.

Dinner passed in stony silence, and then in the evening Mickey tried again. "I wasn't trying to make you out to be the bad guy" he protested. I just told her I would….."

"Never mind," Ian snapped. "Just forget it. Go tell her to get ready for bed. Maybe you're the one who needs to be punished" Ian glowered darkly at him while Mickey slipped away to their daughter's room.

Oh well, Mickey thought, as he hollered to his kid to get ready for bed; this may work out after all. Sometimes when Ian was angry with him it could make for an interesting bedroom experience.

After Ana's bedtime, Mickey's hopes for a rough encounter were immediately rekindled when Ian stalked in, slamming the bedroom door behind him in spite of their sleeping child. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed and tried to rework his face into what he assumed was a remorseful expression.

"So once again, you get to be super dad and I'm the mean dad who wants her to actually have consequences for her actions?" Ian shot daggers at Mickey.

"I'm sorry," Mickey repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Next time I'll say no when she asks me to…"

Ian turned his back and made a big production of opening dresser drawers and slamming them shut again. Mickey rolled his eyes to the heavens when Ian's back was turned, quickly fixing his face back into his remorseful expression when Ian turned around again.

Mickey smiled (just inwardly of course) when he realized that Ian had been ram sacking the drawers for a bottle of lube.

"Strip" Ian looked down at Mickey darkly who began happily kicking off his jeans. "On your knees."

Mickey bared himself completely and got in the familiar all fours position on the bed. Ian, not satisfied, pushed against the back of his neck causing Mickey to smash his face into the sheets, his ass raised obscenely in the air. He groaned at the burning sensation when Ian pushed the first slicked up finger into him. Mickey figured Ian was still kind of pissed by the way he deliberately avoided Mickey's sweet spot as he entered his second finger and harshly bit down underneath his right thigh.

"Fuck Ian" Mickey stuttered out. Ian was stretching him out with his fingers. He bucked and squirmed, seeking some kind of friction for his swollen and pulsing cock. He snaked his right hand forward to give it a few satisfying tugs before Ian grabbed it and pinned it roughly behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ian gripped Mickey's arm with his left hand. Mickey felt empty as Ian removed his fingers abruptly. "I will get you off when I'm ready, not you." He slapped Mickey's ass three quick times, hard and stinging. Mickey was so rock hard he was sure that he would have blue balls permanently.

"Please Ian" Mickey groaned as Ian pushed at his hole just at the entrance with maddening slowness. Mickey bucked his hips to jump start the process but Ian gripped both of them, his fingers grinding into his hip bones hard enough to leave bruises.

"Stop" Ian ordered thickly and Mickey obeyed.

Satisfied that he was in control, Ian ran his tongue down Mickey's spine and bit deeply into his buttocks. He kept his cock teasingly around Mickey's hole.

"Aww look at you squirming all over the sheets. Ian's tone was light and teasing and Mickey suspected he wasn't really mad anymore. "You want my cock so badly don't you? You look like my bitch, waiting for me like this."

Mickey was completely undone my Ian's dirty talk and moaned low and desperate. When he was about to dissolve into a squirming crying mess, Ian entered him with a long slow slide that made him almost sob with relief.

"Well I think you've learned your lesson now" Mickey could almost hear Ian's satisfied smirk as he suddenly slammed into him, pulling Mickey's hips back where he was sure bruises were blooming under his boyfriends fucking ex-military rock hard fingers.

Mickey's "yes" was meant to be a shout but came out as a low and breathless. Ian was biting at his shoulder and sweating all over him as he pounded against his body like a jack hammer. Ian reached down to grab his dick, and Mickey could only stutter out "Ian" as he came all over his hand. He managed to stay on his knees for the next few thrusts Ian made before emptying himself inside of Mickey. Both men slumped forward like their bodies had deflated.

After laying on their sides panting for a while, Mickey squirmed out from under Ian's arm and sat up, grabbing a cigarette from the headboard. He glanced down fondly at Ian who was now out cold. Mickey felt tingly and relaxed all over as a blew smoke rings across the room. Soon Ian would start up his last semester of night classes he had been taking in order to become an interpreter. Mickey would be in charge of Ana and their niece a lot during that time. He figured it would only be a week or two before he really pissed Ian off again.


	2. Risky Behavior

Domestic Happenings Part Two

Risky Behavior

Putting Ian through college, even with student loans, was just a bitch. Mickey had finally managed to get into construction full time but New York was fucking expensive, even in their neighborhood. That was reason enough for Mickey to do a little careful drug dealing on the side. Even though Ian had looked the other way when they were younger, Ian was opposed to all dealing now because of the kid- Ian had too many memories of social services invading their home when he was growing up. He had a horror of Ana being snatched away to foster care like he had been so many times. Anyways, Ian said he was sick and tired of Mickey's "risky behavior", whatever the fuck that meant. So Mickey let Ian believe that it was just his construction job along with Ian's part time stints as dancer and bartender were paying the bills. Ian was too busy to look at their account anyway….Mickey figured that didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, Mickey reasoned with himself, Ian was supposed to keep his mind on school and not worry about other shit.

Ian's dream had always been to join the army when they were kids, before his bipolar disorder had gotten in the way. He was proud of his physical strength and had always felt less intelligent than his child-genius brother Lip. With the combination of his low self-esteem and his crazy, addicted parents, it was no wonder that he had struggled in school and didn't finish high school. However, when they discovered at eighteen months that Anastasia was deaf (which resulted in Ana's Russian mother leaving her behind when she had to return back to her country, claiming there would be nothing for Ana as far as special education went in her Russian crime driven neighborhood) Ian was surprised at how fast he picked up on learning sign language. He had always been good at physical things and enjoyed this language that made use of his whole body. While Mickey had bitched, moaned and swore at every sign language lesson until he finally got the hang of it, Ian enjoyed it so much that he went back to school to get his GED and then began taking interpreter classes.

The combination of taking classes as well as working at the bar part time had taken its toll on Ian. The red head was exhausted and grumpy most of the time, and it did not take much to set him off.

"Mickey, you need to get Ana ready for school quieter in the morning so I can sleep until class" or "Fuck Mickey, the apartment is a pig sty, how do you expect me to study here?!"

Mickey was trying to be patient, but he was tired of all of Ian's frustrations being directed at him.

"If you were in our room studying instead of out here bitching, you'd be fine. Now stop fucking around and go study for those classes I paid for!"

Ana would sit on the couch and watch the heated exchanges that kept repeating themselves night after night. She could not always read their lips but their fighting was bad enough for her to worry about them splitting up for good. She knew that her Cousin Sydney's dad had left when she was a baby because he had fought with Aunt Mandy all the time. Now the same thing was happening to her dads.

Mickey was in the middle of one of his snits with Ian again. He really needed to wrap this up because he had a drug run to accomplish. Ian didn't need to know that of course, so he was trying to use errands as an excuse to duck out of the apartment. Of course, making a quiet exit while in the middle of an argument with the fiery red head was damn near impossible.

"I don't see why you have to go to the store right now Mickey, when the apartment is trashed and the laundry needs to be done. You expect me to work, study for finals, and take care of the apartment and Anastasia and its fucking impossible!"

"I'll get everything done when I get back" Mickey tied soothing him. "This will take an hour tops".

Mickey really did need to go, this run was for guys you really didn't want to fuck with. However, Ian was blocking the door and Mickey wasn't quite brave enough to push past him. He gave himself a moment to ponder this irony: his boyfriend was in fact scarier to him than a couple of drug dealers. Christ.

Ian finally turned to see Ana huddled on the couch and watching them with wide eyes. "Ana why don't you go play, this is nothing you need to worry about." He was instantly brought back to all of the times he had listened to his useless parents Frank and Monica fight and felt guilty.

Mickey saw Ian move to the side to talk to their daughter and seized the only opportunity he was likely to have.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry!" Mickey was out the door and half way down the apartment steps before Ian could turn back around.

"Fine, fuck you Mickey!" Ian hollered after him in frustration.

As Ana watched Mickey sprint down the stairs, a pit of worry settled deep in her stomach.

"Dad, why does Daddy have a back pack with him?"

"It's probably just to carry the groceries," Ian said distractedly. "I need to get back to work."

Ana was going into a silent panic mode. She was certain that the back pack was full of clothes. After months of fighting her Daddy was going to leave, just like her mother had done so long ago and just like Sydney's dad. The only hope was for Ana to follow Mickey and stop him. Her mind worked furiously. Ian wouldn't normally let her out this late.

"Dad, can I go play with Sydney?" her cousin Sydney and her Aunt Mandy just lived two apartment houses over.

"Ok," Ian signed offhandedly with his mind already on his work. "Walk straight there and walk straight home afterwards".

Ana nodded and took off down the stairs, terrified that she would lose sight of Mickey.

She followed Mickey block after block as her brain conjured up various worst case scenarios. Maybe he was walking to the airport. That's how her mom had left her, she had gotten on a plane back to Russia. Or maybe Daddy had found a man that he loved more than her dad Ian. That's why Sydney's dad had left, he found a lady that he decided he loved more than Aunt Mandy. Aunt Mandy had said that Mickey and Ian had an "obsessive, co-dependent and nauseating love" that had lasted since high school and would last forever. Ana had always believed her before but now she wasn't so sure.

Mickey finally confused Ana by ducking in between two apartment buildings.

Mickey could see the three men waiting for him and looking agitated. He was late and they obviously thought he wasn't going to show.

"What the fuck Mickey!" a dirty blond named Aaron started to rant. He was known for having a temper.

"This is really getting old man. You need to be here when you say you're going to be here", his six foot three sandy haired friend Chris chimed in. Those two fuckers were always together.

"Fuck off, that's easy for you guys to say. You don't have anyone to take care of except yourselves."

Mickey had made a shit ton of excuses to duck out of the apartment and do business this winter, and this time he actually had to run out on Ian, which he figured he would pay dearly for later. He was in no mood to placate a bunch of stupid junkies who wined like girls.

Across the street Ana peered directly into the alleyway between to two apartment buildings watched the exchange. She could not hear them of course, but the three men who were with her daddy were jumping around and waving their arms. They seemed angry and she was worried that they were angry at her daddy. If they were mad at him she was going to have to go and help. If they got in a fight, it would be three on one and her dads had always told her that wasn't fair.

Ian sighed as he finally laid down his text "Building ASL Interpreting and Translation Skills". Now that he had gotten a good chunk of studying done, he had stopped feeling tense and panicky. Instead, a heavy feeling of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. Mickey had been so supportive of him going to college-he was working a real full time job for fuck's sake. Something he never thought the thug would do. He had even seen him-Ian had rubbed his eyes to make sure they were working correctly-cutting coupons for Christ sake, in an effort to save money. He knew that even with financial aid his college classes were a big burden and Mickey had never uttered a word of complaint. Ian however, had repaid him by jumping down his throat every night because he was so stressed.

"I know!" Ian was struck with an idea. "I'll make it up to Mickey. I'll have Ana help me make lime gelatin." Mickey loved any dessert made of jello.

Feeling better, Ian reached for his phone to text Mandy. "Could you ask Ana to come home now?" He was pretty sure they had everything that they needed to make the dessert in the apartment. He jumped a bit though, when Mandy texted him back.

"What are you talking about? She's never been here today."

Where the fuck was she?

Aaron, Chris and their third short, fat friend named Marty, continued to rant and rave at Mickey.

"Time to chill the fuck out," Mickey ordered glumly. "I don't got time for your girly drama. I got shit to do at home and my kid…"

"Hey Mickey!" Chris interrupted. "Is that your kid? She looks just like you!" Chris craned his neck to look at the small black haired girl with piercing blue eyes headed toward them.

No, Mickey willed the universe. She would not be that stupid. No way would she have followed him in the snow at night eight fucking blocks to….

Mickey turned around. "Aww fuck!" This was not his night.

"Hey!" Aaron shouted, always reactionary. "You brought your kid and she's seen all of us! What the fuck Mickey!" By now Ana had made her way across the street and Aaron was getting twitchy and agitated.

Mickey saw Aaron's hand go inside his jacket and Mickey pulled out his own gun faster than lighting. He didn't think the junkie would really pull a gun on his kid but he wasn't taking any chances. "Everyone calm the fuck down. My kid is deaf and has no idea what anyone has said and she can't tell anyone a thing." Ana could talk just fine but these assholes didn't need to know that.

He walked backwards a few steps and grabbed Ana's arm. He glared at the three losers and seeing that they had calmed down said "We're gonna do this transaction now, calmly. If you so much as look at my kid, you'll wish you were never born."

It's fine Mickey, Jesus" Aaron grumbled. He was the type that got mad quick and got over it quick.

Seeing that the three men were now busy counting cash, Mickey stuck the gun in the back of his pants and started to sign furiously to his wide eyed daughter.

"Don't open your mouth or make a sound. Don't make eye contact with any of these guys and don't let go of my hand" Mickey signed furiously and grabbed her hand, holding tightly.

It was over quickly as the men forked over a wad of cash and Mickey handed them the backpack. Mickey was leading them home at a rapid pace. He still had a death grip on Ana and he was still too furious to talk to her and he wanted to get as far away from those assholes as possible. When he calmed down a little he finally realized his phone was vibrating nonstop.

He stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began reading frantic messages from Ian and Mandy.

"Ana's gone-I'm out looking for her"-Ian

"Jesus Mickey will you answer, I've got the neighbor watching Sydney and I've walked four blocks looking for your kid!"-Mandy

"Oh Jesus", Mickey groaned. What a mess this was turning out to be. He glanced down at Ana, who was wisely staying silent. He honestly didn't know who Ian was going to beat first.

Mickey shot out some quick texts to Ian and Mandy that Ana was with him and that he would explain when they got home. He finally felt that he was calm enough to talk to his daughter without losing his shit. The problem with having a deaf daughter, he thought glumly, was that you got no real satisfaction from yelling at her.

"Ok" he signed. "Can you please tell me what a ten-year-old is doing out alone, in the dark, this far from home?" Ana squirmed and bit her lip. Suddenly her expression changed to accusatory and she decided to go on the offensive.

What are _you_ doing here?

Mickey felt the small amount of self-control that he had managed to muster together go up in smoke. He stuffed the phone in the back pocket of his pants and stunned Ana around, giving he four quick cracks to her bottom. Ana started to cry, which made Mickey feel worse. A minute he was fearing for his kid's life and now he was losing his temper again.

Ana's tears seemed therapeutic though, as her whole story came spilling out.

"You and dad are fighting all the time now! I thought you guys were going to break up. And you were leaving, just like Sydney's dad and my mom did!" Ana hiccupped out a final sob.

Mickey, if possible, began to feel worse. He didn't know how to convince Ana that he and Ian were devoted to her and each other and were going to stay together through thick and thin.

He began patting Ana's back to calm her down and since he didn't want to stop, he relied on her lip reading to get his point across.

"We're not going to break up baby. Ian's just exhausted and stressed out because college is hard-o so I've heard. Your mom and Sydney's dad left because they weren't strong people-they pussied out when the going got rough. But me and Ian are strong, nothing is gonna make us stop trying. Besides, me and your dad broke up once when we were younger-and we agreed that it was a mistake and we would never do it again."

"Really?" This information was news to Ana.

"Absolutely". Mickey tried to show his daughter his confidence so she would feel secure. "Now let's go home."

"Am I in trouble?" Ana seemed hesitant again.

"Not nearly as much as I am" Mickey assured her. "So we might as well go home." He decided it was time to come clean with Ian about what he had been doing. He had never been a good liar anyway, and it would be a relief to get it all out in the open.


End file.
